


#voisindenumero

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Numberneighbor, Online Relationship, Texting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [OS - Sterek, UA] "Stiles regarda son fil d'actualités Twitter et esquissa un sourire. Il y avait visiblement une nouvelle trend depuis quelques heures et cela attira toute son attention. Le hashtag qui montait en flèche était #voisindenumero. Il devait contacter lui aussi ses voisins de numéro. Tous. Et tout de suite."





	#voisindenumero

**Author's Note:**

> Merci encore et toujours à la superbe Neliia pour être une bêta lectrice d'une rapidité époustouflante !
> 
> Cette semaine il y a eu une trend sur Twitter avec le hashatg #voisindenumero. Peut-être que certain.e.s d'entre vous y ont même participé (?) En tout cas, ça m'a inspiré un OS Sterek :)  
Bonne lecture !

Stiles était affalé sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. C'était un samedi après-midi comme un autre qu'il passait à geeker longuement sur son ordinateur, se perdant aléatoirement sur Youtube, Twitch, Tik Tok ou encore Twitter.

Internet regorgeait de pépites plus ou moins absurdes, sur lesquelles il pouvait passer de longues heures. De trèèèès longues heures où il creusait davantage dans les bas-fonds de la débilité digitale, mais il devait avouer qu'il adorait ça.

Le lycéen changea de fenêtre, délaissant la jolie norvégienne qui faisait une partie live de Minecraft pour voler sur Twitter. Il regarda son fil d'actualités et esquissa un sourire. Il y avait visiblement une nouvelle trend depuis quelques heures et cela attira toute son attention.

Le hashtag qui montait en flèche était _#voisindenumero_. Il esquissa un sourire. Le principe avait l'air vraiment marrant. Les gens écrivaient aux numéros de téléphone similaires aux leurs, changeant simplement le dernier chiffre par celui d'avant ou d'après.

Il fit défiler quelques publications montrant les captures d'écran des échanges des internautes avec leurs "voisins de numéro", lisant tour à tour la manière dont les voisins réagissaient à cette prise de contact des plus atypiques.

Certains ne comprenaient visiblement rien à la tendance en question, ne saisissant pas pourquoi ils étaient contactés par une personne ayant un numéro proche du leur… D'autres en revanche, se prenaient au jeu. Ils répondaient et cherchaient à faire connaissance de manière souvent amusée. Enfin, d'autres se révélaient un peu plus violents, se mettaient à insulter la personne les sollicitant. Bref, c'était à mourir de rire la plupart du temps.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. L'idée fusait dans sa tête comme une boule de flipper impossible à maîtriser. Il devait contacter lui aussi ses voisins de numéro. Tous. Et tout de suite.

Il se mit à rigoler et à réfléchir à comment procéder.

Son numéro de téléphone terminait par 58. Il entama rapidement son petit manège, dans l'ordre numérique.

_ **À 06 […] 50 :** _

_Stiles : Salut voisin ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_Voisin 50 : J'ai pas de voisin (?)_

_Voisin 50 : c'est qui ?_

_Stiles : On est voisins de numéros je voulais juste dire bonjour :)_

_Voisin 50 : foutez moi la paix ou j'appelle les flics_

Stiles soupira. Et bien, il pouvait dire que cette initiative commençait bien...

Il enchaîna.

_ **À 06 […] 51 :** _

_Stiles : Salut voisin de numéro ! Comment vas-tu ?_

Il attendit quelques secondes et ne tarda pas à recevoir un message.

_Voisin 51 : Pardon ?  
Voisin 51 : C'est une erreur._

Stiles se mit à rigoler. Il tapota rapidement sur son appareil.

_Stiles : Mais non ! On a le même numéro de téléphone, sauf que le mien termine par 58 et le vôtre par 51, n'est-ce pas formidable ? :D_

_Voisin 51 : Arrêtez de m'écrire._

_Stiles : *cœur brisé*_

Stiles haussa les épaules et continua sa nouvelle occupation. Il lui en fallait bien plus pour l'arrêter.

_ **À 06 [...] 52 :** _

_Stiles : Salut voisin de numéro !_

_Stiles : Comment vas-tu ? Faisons connaissance !_

_Voisin 52 : wesh ptin t ki ?_

Stiles écarquilla les sourcils.

_Stiles : Oh que c'est éclectique ! Tu es mon voisin d'un autre environnement complémentaire au mien !_

_Voisin : ta di koi la ?_

_Voisin : tu minsult ?!_

_Stiles : non pas du tout ! Nous avons presque le même numéro de téléphone, je trouvais sympa de t'envoyer un petit message pour qu'on fasse connaissance :)_

_Voisin : t chelou toi lol_

Il ne put se retenir de rigoler, alors que ses doigts continuaient de taper un prochain message.

_Stiles : c'est comme avoir un correspondant dans une ville jumelée à l'autre bout du monde *cœur*_

_Voisin : jabite a NY_

_Voisin : t dou ?_

_Voisin : t une meuf ?_

_Stiles : ah non, désolé j'ai un pénis !_

_Voisin : ok_

_Stiles : tu t'appelles comment ?_

_Stiles : Allooooo !_

_Stiles : ne m'abandonne pas petit rayon de diversité sociale que tu es !_

_Stiles : snif..._

Le châtain fit une moue déçue et ferma le message avant d'en commencer un nouveau.

_ **À 06 [...] 53 :** _

_Stiles : Bonjour cher voisin de numéro._

_MESSAGE NON DISTRIBUÉ._

"Noooonnnnnn." gémit-il à outrance en regardant le petit point d'exclamation rouge annoté à son message. Le numéro finissant par 53 ne semblait pas attribué et cela faisait une personne de moins à découvrir. Bien dommage.

Stiles s'enfonça davantage dans sa chaise à roulettes et continua l'envoi de ses messages.

_ **À 06 [...] 54 :** _

_Stiles : Salut voisin de numéro. J'espère que tu vas bien ?_

_Voisin 54 : Slt_

_Voisin 54 : Euh, on se connait ?_

_Stiles : Non, on ne se connait pas pour le moment ! Mais je suis ton voisin de numéro, regarde, nous avons le même numéro quasiment :)_

_Voisin 54 : Haha, sérieux ?_

_Stiles : je m'appelle Stiles et toi ?_

_Voisin 54 : Carla ! *smiley mort de rire*_

Stiles haussa un sourcil. Enfin quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait échanger plus de trois mots ?

_Voisin 54 : Ah naaan mais c'est le truc sur twitter là ?_

_Voisin 54 : trop foort xD haha, jy crois pas !_

_Stiles : écoute, ravi de te faire cet effet là ;)_

_Voison 54 : t'as quel age ? jespère que t pas un vieu pervers !_

_Stiles : alors non Carla, j'ai 17 ans et je garantis être sain d'esprit :)_

_Voisin 54 : tro marrant, moi j'ai 13 ans_

Stiles grimaça doucement. Non vraiment. Les gosses de 13 ans avaient des smartphones maintenant ? Il ne se sentit pas à l'aise de continuer à parler par message avec une pré-ado qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il imaginait les parents tomber là-dessus et les problèmes arriver.

_Stiles : c'était cool de faire ta connaissance Carla ! Passe une bonne journée !_

_Voisin 54 : Hahha, jpp, merci toi aussi !_

Stiles sourit malgré tout et entama son prochain message.

_ **À 06 [...] 55 :** _

_Stiles : Bonjour voisin de numéro ! :)_

Pas de réponse.

Il attendit une dizaine de minutes mais aucune réponse n'apparut. Il se frotta le nez d'un geste nerveux et continua avec le numéro suivant.

_ **À 06 [...] 56 :** _

_Stiles : Salut salut cher voisin !_

_Voisin 56 : Bonjour, qui est-ce ? Robert ?_

_Stiles : Je suis votre voisin de numéro de téléphone, au lieu de finir par 56, mon numéro termine par 58. J'avais envie de vous dire coucou et de faire un peu votre connaissance !_

_Voisin 56 : Oh, que c'est amusant ! C'est très sympathique de votre part._

_Stiles : Je m'appelle Stiles, j'ai 17 ans, et vous ?_

_Voisin 56 : Ici c'est Margaret et Henry. Nous avons 64 et 72 ans. Nous sommes tous les deux retraités. Nous sommes ravis d'avoir un petit message de ta part jeune homme._

_Stiles : Et moi donc. Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée Margaret et Henry. Vous êtes formidables !_

_Voisin 56 : Très bonne journée aussi !_

Soudainement, Stiles sursauta. Son portable venait de vibrer et il avait reçu un retour du voisin 55.

_ **De 06 [...] 55 :** _

_Voisin 55 : C'est qui ?_

_Stiles : Bonjour ! Je suis votre voisin de numéro. Nous avons presque le même numéro de téléphone ! Est-ce que ça va ?_

_Voisin 55 : n'importe quoi, espece de blaireau_

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

_Stiles : Je suis outré. Vous êtes un TRÈS mauvais voisin. Je ne vous parle plus. Tout est fini entre nous. Et inutile de vous préciser que vous ne serez pas invité à la fête des voisins !_

_Voisin 55 : ARRETE DE M'ECRIRE CONNARD_

Puis il ferma la conversation. Certaines personnes manquaient cruellement de second degré.

_ **À 06 [...] 57 :** _

_Stiles : Bonjour voisin. Comment allez-vous ? _

_Voisin 57 : Numéro 58 ! J'attendais de vos nouvelles. Tout va bien et vous ? Je vous contacte du Texas. Où êtes-vous situé ?_

Stiles se mit à rire en lisant la réponse qu'il avait reçue quasiment automatiquement. C'était tout à fait le genre de message drôle qu'il aurait pu lui-même écrire. Sûrement un geek comme lui, à n'en pas douter.

_Stiles : Je vous écris sous le soleil de Californie camarade :)_

_Voisin 57 : Avez-vous des retours de 56 et 59 ?_

_Stiles : Malheureusement, la connexion avec 59 n'a pas été encore établie, mais 56 se porte comme un charme._

_Voisin 57 : Quelle bonne nouvelle !_

_Stiles : Oh, vous êtes le meilleur d'entre tous, 57._

_Stiles : C'est un plaisir de partager ces 8 premiers numéros avec vous !_

_Voisin 57 : Je boirais un verre à votre santé ce soir. Prenez soin de vous ! À bientôt !_

_Stiles : Très bonne soirée cher voisin._

Stiles relut l'échange et rigola comme un fou.

_ **À 06 [...] 59 :** _

_Stiles : Bonjour très cher voisin de numéro. Comment allez-vous ?_

Pas de réponse.

Stiles soupira. Ça l'avait énormément amusé. Le dernier numéro n'avait pas répondu et c'était assez dommage, mais à vrai dire, il s'était attendu à recevoir plus de vents.

Il continua d'errer sur Twitter, lisant les nouveaux échanges qui étaient publiés au fur et à mesure par les internautes sur la plate-forme. Il hésita un instant à diffuser les siens et puis finalement ne le fit pas. Il avait toujours été du genre à consommer les conneries sur Internet plutôt qu'à les alimenter.

La journée passa sans plus d'activité. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour se faire chauffer une pizza qu'il mangea dans sa chambre devant son ordi. Son père était de garde ce soir alors il était vraiment seul, livré à ses écrans pour toute la soirée. Après plusieurs parties de jeux vidéos et à l'approche de 2h du matin, il finit par éteindre sa machine infernale.

Lorsqu'il se glissa dans ses draps, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux différents textos échangés dans l'après-midi, souriant face à la stupidité de ces échanges. Puis il resta fixé sur la conversation avortée avec le dernier numéro.

L'inconnu.

La curiosité de Stiles était inassouvie par cet acte manqué.

Il souffla bruyamment dans son lit, et tapota sur son téléphone à toute allure.

_ **À 06 [...] 59 :** _

_Stiles : Cher voisin, j'espère que tu passes une belle nuit. Une étoile pense à toi ici._

Il attendit quelques instants et n'eut pas de retour. Il finit par éteindre son téléphone ainsi que la lumière puis tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

xxx

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se leva tard. Très tard - comme pouvait le faire la majorité des adolescents de 17 ans qui se couchaient à pas d'heure la veille.

La douce odeur de bacon grillé et d'œufs frits lui chatouilla néanmoins les narines. Il sortit de son lit en traînant des pieds et descendit, la tête encore enfarinée, dans la cuisine.

Son père était en train de terminer de préparer ce qui ressemblait à un petit déjeuner de roi. Il y avait même des pancakes. Des putains de pancakes.

"'Lut 'pa." marmonna-t-il en frottant ses yeux avec sa paume de main.

"Bonjour fiston. Tu as vraiment une sale tête dis-moi." s'amusa Noah alors que son fils venait lui tapoter le dos d'un geste affectueux.

"Ha ha." déclara sarcastiquement l'adolescent avant d'aller s'affaler sur une des chaises autour de la table, attendant visiblement de se faire servir.

Son père esquissa un sourire et déposa une énorme assiette devant lui, pleine de bacon, de pommes de terre rissolées et d'œufs brouillés.

"Tu veux boire quoi ?" demanda Noah doucement.

"Un jus d'orange t'euplait." marmonna Stiles, alors que l'odeur de bouffe achevait de réveiller définitivement estomac.

Son père lui servit un grand verre de jus et le posa à côté de son assiette.

"T'es le meilleur, merci." déclara Stiles avec un sourire alors que tout était devant son nez, prêt à être englouti.

"Je m'en veux de te laisser un troisième samedi soir de suite tout seul." déclara Noah, gêné. "Scott n'était pas disponible ?" demanda-t-il. Si Scott avait été là hier soir, il aurait sûrement dormi à la maison. Et si Stiles avait été chez le jeune brun, il aurait sûrement passé la nuit là-bas.

"Nope. Allison, tout ça." marmonna le jeune homme, enfournant une première bouchée de nourriture d'un rapide coup de fourchette.

Noah haussa les épaules d'un geste désolé et posa une deuxième assiette pleine sur la table. Les pancakes. Beaux et épais. Puis sa main vint déposer une énorme bouteille de sirop d'érable sur laquelle Stiles loucha quelques instants.

Le quadragénaire coupa le feu de la gazinière, puis attrapa une autre assiette pour se servir également - mais avec parcimonie- de bacon et d'œufs. Il s'installa en face de Stiles et entama lui aussi son petit déjeuner très tardif. Il était déjà midi passé, mais peu importait. Les Stilinski vivaient de manière décalée continuellement.

"Cha ché bien passé ta garde de nuit ?" demanda Stiles, la bouche pleine. Puis il but une gorgée de jus d'orange pour faire descendre le tout.

"Rien à signaler, c'était même assez ennuyant, j'ai dû faire de la paperasse." grimaça Noah sous le regard compatissant de son fils.

"Beacon Hills se sclérose papa. Où sont donc passés tous ces bons serial killers ?" soupira sarcastiquement Stiles alors que son père levait les yeux au ciel.

"Par contre, il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez étrange. Parrish a reçu un SMS de la part d'un de ses voisins qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et ce matin, j'en ai aussi reçu un du même acabit. Je me demande si ce n'est pas Mme Johnson qui aurait changé de numéro..." murmura-t-il soudainement, comme s'il semblait enfin y comprendre quelque chose.

Stiles posa sa fourchette et releva la tête pour le fixer, incrédule. Puis il explosa de rire.

Son père le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

"Oh mon Dieu papa. Non. C'est un truc sur Internet." tenta d'expliquer Stiles, alors que son rire se faisait de moins en moins frénétique. Il s'essuya le bord des yeux et son père grimaça.

"Internet ?" grogna-t-il. "Pourquoi je n'y comprends jamais rien à ce genre de choses ?" râla-t-il pour la forme. C'était un truc qui le dépassait totalement.

"C'est pas méchant papa. C'est juste un truc qui fait le buzz depuis hier. Les gens contactent des numéros de téléphone qui sont proches du leur." sourit-il alors que son père le regardait toujours d'un air ahuri.

"Et c'est censé être... quoi ? Amusant ?" grimaça-t-il.

Stiles leva les yeux et sa tête se pencha légèrement vers la droite.

"Hm oui, on peut dire ça." déclara-t-il doucement. "En tout cas, moi j'ai eu des retours plutôt marrants." continua-t-il alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient à nouveau en se rappelant son compatriote du Texas.

"Parce que tu as fais ça aussi ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas." continua le shérif alors qu'il attrapait un morceau de bacon avec ses doigts pour le porter à sa bouche.

Leur repas continua dans la bonne humeur. Pendant que Stiles se réveillait progressivement, son père lui, commençait à piquer du nez. Ce dernier alla se coucher dans la foulée et Stiles en profita pour se doucher et s'habiller. Pour l'un, la journée s'arrêtait et pour l'autre, elle ne faisait que commencer.

Posé dans sa chambre, Stiles ralluma son téléphone et vu qu'il avait reçu un message du numéro de téléphone finissant par 59.

_ **De 06 [...] 59 :** _

_Voisin 59 : ?_

Il sourit. L'inconnu s'était manifesté, alléluia ! Il y répondit avec entrain.

_Stiles : Hey voisin 59. J'espère que tu passes un bon dimanche !_

_Voisin 59 : Qui est-ce ?_

_Stiles : Stiles :)_

_Voisin 59 : On se connaît comment ? Tu es un ami de Cora ?_

_Stiles : Nope. Cherche encore !_

_Voisin 59 : J'ai pas le temps de jouer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_Stiles : Roh, toutes les infos sont pourtant dans mon premier message._

Pas de réponse.

Stiles soupira et tapota.

_Stiles : Je suis ton voisin de numéro. Nous avons presque le même numéro de téléphone !_

_Voisin 59 : C'est une blague ?_

_Stiles : Non, et non._

_Stiles : Juste de la sympathie virtuelle :)_

_Voisin 59 : Isaac, je te jure que si c'est encore une de tes farces stupides…_

_Stiles : Non. Stiles, vraiment. Je m'appelle Stiles. J'ai 17 ans. Et toi ?_

_Voisin 59 : Où tu as eu mon numéro ?_

Stiles haussa un sourcil. Le mec n'avait visiblement pas inventé l'eau chaude.

_Stiles : Euh. Attends. Je vais la refaire. Donc on a quasiment le même numéro, je suis le 58 de ton 59._

_Stiles : C'est romantique dit comme ça non ?_

_Stiles : Tu crois en la numérologie ? :D_

_Voisin 59 : Tu es givré._

_Stiles : Hey ! Je t'assure que pas du tout. Alors, c'est quoi ton petit nom ? Tu viens d'où ?_

Pas de réponse.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait croire qu'il allait devoir en rester là. Il avait encore envie de continuer ce jeu, de papoter avec des inconnus en espérant une interaction originale. Il envisagea une seconde de continuer en envoyant des messages aux numéros finissant par 60, 61 et cie, puis il se dit que ça perdrait de sa substance. Le truc drôle était de justement le faire avec des numéros vraiment similaires.

Il soupira et passa son dimanche à geeker dans sa chambre et à faire ses devoirs. Aux alentours de 17h, son portable vibra, le sortant de sa léthargie.

_ **De 06 [...] 59 :** _

_Voisin 59 : OMG ! Je n'y crois pas !_

Stiles haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

_Stiles : Que se passe-t-il voisin 59 ? Tu viens enfin de comprendre comment j'avais eu ton numéro ? …_

_Voisin 59 : Haha ! Elle est bonne celle-là ! _

_Voisin 59 : Je suis la sœur de ton voisin de numéro. Je m'appelle Cora._

_Stiles : Oh, et bien salut Cora, tout roule ?_

_Voisin 59 : Je suis assez jalouse. Quand Derek m'a dit qu'il avait reçu un message bizarre, j'ai hurlé de rire. Je n'ai eu aucun retour de mes voisins de numéro :(_

_Stiles : Mince j'en suis désolé._

_Stiles : Derek donc ?_

_Stiles : Et tu as quoi ? kidnappé son téléphone ?_

_Voisin 59 : Totalement. Je voulais voir ça de mes propres yeux. Pas de chance pour toi non plus d'être tombé sur cette porte de prison qui me sert de grand frère._

_Stiles : haha. Tu sais qu'il va finir (éventuellement) par récupérer son téléphone et lire ces messages n'est-ce pas ?_

_Voisin 59 : Même pas peur…_

_Voisin 59 : T'es d'où Stiles ? Ici Beacon Hills, Californie :)_

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et resta interdit quelques secondes devant son écran.

_Stiles : Vraiment ?_

_Stiles : Tu as fait des recherches sur moi et tu as trouvé mon numéro quelque part ?_

_Voisin 59 : Hein ? non pourquoi ? T'es aussi de Beacon Hills ?_

_Stiles : Oui._

_Stiles : Et là, je me sens obligé de préciser que je suis le fils du shérif, donc si tu / vous me faites une blague et que vous êtes du genre psychopathes en puissance, ça ne durera pas longtemps._

_Voisin 59 : Mince alors. Non vraiment pas, je t'assure !_

_Voisin 59 : C'est dingue !_

_Voisin 59 : FdoeDihf !:iJHdbqfr_

_Stiles : ? hein ?_

Il n'y eut pas de réponse pendant une trentaine de secondes au moins, puis un message arriva à nouveau.

_Voisin 59 : Stiles. SOS. _

_Voisin 59: Mon frère est arrivé en trombe et a failli m'arracher le portable des mains. Je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain pour t'envoyer un dernier texto... mais je vais devoir te dire adieu._

_Stiles : Oh. Je vois. Même pas de fenêtre pour tenter une échappatoire ?_

_Voisin 59 : Non ! :(_

_Voisin 59 : Bon sang il tambourine à la porte comme un forcené, et en hurlant. Je suis morte. Peut-être que demain tu liras une épitaphe en mon honneur dans le journal de la ville._

_Stiles : Promis, j'essaierai d'envoyer des fleurs sur ta tombe._

_Voisin 59 : Tiens ! Ça va lui faire les pieds._

Stiles écarquilla les yeux alors que Cora venait de lui envoyer la photo d'un jeune homme absolument super méga charmant. Il ouvrit la bouche en contemplant le visage de l'homme s'afficher en grand sur son écran. Il était brun, un visage à la mâchoire légèrement carrée entourée d'une barbe de trois jours. Un regard vert perçant. On aurait dit une photo de mannequin tiré d'un magazine quelconque.

_Stiles : C'est qui ce beau gosse ?_

_Voisin 59 : Derek voyons !_

_Voisin 59 : Comme ça, tu connaîtras le visage de mon meurtrier._

_Stiles : Wow. OK._

Stiles resta bloqué devant son écran, n'arrivant pas à croire que le propriétaire du numéro pouvait être ce mec. Ça avait l'air presque fake.

_Voisin 59 : Stiles, je vais devoir abandonner le navire. C'était un plaisir !_

_Stiles : Plaisir partagé Cora :)_

Stiles hésita à renvoyer un message, mais ne le fit pas. Visiblement, ce Derek n'était pas autant amusé par la situation que l'avait été sa jeune sœur… Et si en tant normal, Stiles aurait pu faire du forcing, il se sentait soudainement intimidé par cet inconnu et son physique des plus avantageux.

Il n'y eut donc plus rien pendant une petite demi-heure puis soudainement son téléphone se remit à vibrer. C'était le même numéro que précédemment.

_Voisin 59 : Tu t'es bien amusé j'espère ?!_

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Il était prêt à parier que le propriétaire de l'appareil avait bel et bien reprit son dû.

_Stiles : Cora est-elle toujours en vie ? Je m'en voudrais terriblement d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience._

_Voisin 59 : Tu trouves ça drôle ?_

_Stiles : Assez. Pas toi ?_

_Voisin 59 : Non. Pas du tout. _

_Stiles : Tu n'aimes pas mettre un peu de folie dans ta vie, Derek ?_

Pas de réponse. Stiles n'osa pas réinsister. Le reste de sa journée se déroula sans interaction téléphonique, cependant, il ne compta pas le nombre de fois où il rouvrit la photo du brun pour la regarder. Il était vraiment à tomber.

xxx

Le lendemain matin Stiles se leva de bonne heure pour aller au lycée. Il alluma son téléphone et consulta à nouveau la photo du brun qu'il avait reçue la veille. Il jura avoir fait un rêve où il était dedans. C'était dingue. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien, mais ces yeux… oui, définitivement, il en avait rêvé.

Stiles soupira et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque. Si ce mec habitait vraiment à Beacon Hills, il pouvait peut-être le croiser n'importe quand, n'importe où ?

Son espoir s'évanouit tout aussi vite que ses pensées. La ville n'était certes pas immense, mais tout de même, il y avait bien 80 000 habitants minimum. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il y avait peu de chances qu'il tombe un jour sur lui par hasard.

Il reprit le fil des messages et écrivit rapidement un nouveau texto.

_ **À 06 [...] 59 :** _

_Stiles : Bonjour cher voisin de numéro. Je t'envoie un petit message pour te souhaiter une belle journée. Le 58 de ton 59._

Pas de réponse.

Stiles alla au lycée et sa matinée se déroula avec toute la lenteur du monde. Il dut au moins bailler quatre fois à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant que la pause déjeuner n'arrive enfin. Scott et lui s'installèrent à la cafétéria pour dévorer leur lunch, composé de choses toutes plus grasses et sucrées les unes que les autres.

Ils parlèrent des cours et de leur week-end, et Stiles s'épancha sur sa dernière activité loufoque en date : la trend _#voisindenumero_.

Scott, assis en face de lui, haussa un sourcil.

"Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas venant de ta part ? Fais voir." demanda-t-il en tendant sa main pour récupérer le téléphone de son ami. Stiles le lui donna et Scott balaya les conversations.

"Je me suis bien marré. Regarde celui qui finit par 57, c'est à mourir de rire."

Scott pianota sur le téléphone et les messages qu'il lut lui arrachèrent un sourire.

"Wow, t'as beaucoup parlé avec… le 59." murmura-t-il en survolant les messages rapidement. "Et sa sœur. Sympa."

Stiles esquissa un sourire. Scott lui rendit son appareil.

"Ouais. Tu l'as fait toi ?"

Scott tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

"Non, je laisse les cinglés dans ton genre faire les prises de contact. Et je n'ai rien reçu." continua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

"Scotty, t'as une poisse d'enfer. Même mon paternel en a eu un."

Scott écarquilla les yeux. Il se demanda quelques instants si sa mère en avait eu elle aussi. Une information qu'il devrait vérifier ce soir, à n'en pas douter.

Stiles reporta son attention sur son smartphone et se mit à écrire rapidement.

_ **À 06 [...] 59 :** _

_Stiles : Bon appétit voisin :)_

_Stiles : Accepte ce cookie virtuel pour le dessert *émoticône cookie*_

_Voisin 59 : Arrête de m'écrire_

Stiles esquissa un sourire et laissa échapper un petit rire. Scott lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer comme ça ?"

"C'est mon voisin de numéro 59." répondit Stiles le plus naturellement du monde. Puis il pivota son écran pour montrer le dernier échange à Scott.

"Il n'a pas l'air commode."

"C'est une façade" répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Et il repianota à toute vitesse.

_ **À 06 [...] 59 :** _

_Stiles : Tu n'aimes pas les cookies ? Je ne peux pas y croire._

_Stiles : Tout le monde aime les cookies_

_Voisin 59 : Ta vie est si inintéressante que ça pour que tu me harcèles ou bien ?_

"Il continue de te répondre ?" demanda Scott en regardant son ami, les yeux rivés sur son appareil.

"Yes et celui-là, j'vais pas le lâcher de sitôt." affirma Stiles.

Scott se mit à rigoler.

"C'est la photo c'est ça ?" déclara-t-il dans un soupir. Il ne connaissait que trop bien son meilleur ami.

Stiles plongea ses yeux dans ceux du brun face à lui.

"Ce mec est un Dieu vivant. Sincèrement." déclara-t-il avec lenteur.

Scott esquissa un sourire en coin. Stiles était du genre obsédé. Et son obsession du moment était visiblement ce mec.

"Je l'aurais parié." murmura Scott, amusé. "Je te laisse avec ton rencard virtuel, je vais à mon casier, on se retrouve en cours, OK ?" déclara-t-il en se levant et attrapant son plateau pour le débarrasser.

Stiles hocha la tête rapidement avant de replonger sur son téléphone.

_ **À 06 [...] 59 :** _

_Stiles : Tout de suite les grands mots !_

_Stiles : Et oui, totalement. Je plaide coupable : je me fais chier comme un rat mort aujourd'hui :/_

_Stiles : Et quelque chose me dit que toi aussi, tu dois beaucoup t'ennuyer, je me trompe ?_

Pas de réponse.

_Stiles : Allez quoi, réponds *smiley qui lève les yeux au ciel*_

_Voisin 59 : Oui je m'ennuie, tu es content ?_

_Stiles : Très !_

_Stiles : Mais à vrai dire, je m'en doutais, sinon je crois que tu ne m'aurais pas répondu non plus_

_Stiles : Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?_

_Voisin 59 : Non content d'avoir mon numéro, mon prénom, l'endroit où j'habite et ma photo, tu veux aussi savoir ce que je fais ?_

_Stiles : Oh, tu as donc lu la conversation avec Cora..._

_Voisin 59 : Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? c'est mon téléphone_

_Stiles : Je monte un dossier au cas où tu es un psychopathe, pour assurer mes arrières_

_Voisin 59 : ?_

_Stiles : J'ai des doutes sur le fait que ta sœur s'en soit sortie vivante..._

_Voisin 59 : Si seulement_

_Voisin 59 : Elle a parlé de cette histoire à tout le monde_

_Stiles : Oh, de moi, donc ?_

_Voisin 59 : Oui. Tu as été une vraie célébrité au repas de famille_

_Stiles : Incroyable ! alors là, ça me fait mourir de rire_

_Voisin 59 : Au moins un qui s'amuse_

_Stiles : Sois pas bougon :)_

_Stiles : Alors, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?_

_Voisin 59 : Je suis étudiant_

_Stiles : Oh, cool_

_Stiles : En quoi ?_

_Voisin 59 : Espagnol_

_Stiles : Super cool !_

_Stiles : Moi je suis lycéen_

_Voisin 59 : J'avais deviné._

_Stiles : Vraiment ?!_

_Voisin 59 : Tu as dit que tu avais 17 ans, alors à moins que tu sois un petit génie avancé…_

_Stiles : HEY ! C'est pas sympa ça, dis donc._

_Stiles : Je suis précoce._

_Stiles : Tu es en quelle année ?_

Pas de réponse.

Stiles rangea le téléphone dans sa poche à regret. Il était temps qu'il retourne en cours de toute façon.

Il attendit impatiemment jusqu'au soir. Il avait espéré un retour de son voisin de numéro, mais celui-ci n'avait visiblement pas daigné lui répondre. Stiles n'allait toutefois pas s'arrêter pour si peu.

_ **À voisin Derek :** _

_Stiles : Hola ! Qué tal tu día ?_

_voisin Derek : Tu parles espagnol ?_

Stiles sourit en voyant la réponse envoyée dans la foulée de son message.

_Stiles : Haha. Non, c'est à peu près tout ce que je sais dire_

_Stiles : avec fajita, tequila ou piñata_

_voisin Derek : Splendide_

_Stiles : Utile, très utile_

_Stiles : Le minimum pour survivre en territoire mexicain_

_voisin Derek : Tu y as déjà été ?_

_Stiles : Euh_

_Stiles : San Diego ça compte ?_

_voisin Derek : *smiley qui lève les yeux au ciel*_

_Stiles : Oh, première utilisation d'un émoticône. J'ai bien cru que tu ne savais pas t'en servir._

_voisin Derek : Ha. Ha._

_Stiles : Rire sarcastique, parfait_

_Stiles : les meilleurs !_

_Stiles : Pourquoi tu as choisi l'espagnol d'ailleurs ?_

_voisin Derek : J'aime bien cette langue_

_Stiles : des origines peut être ?_

_voisin Derek : Non_

_Stiles : Le teint un peu hâlé, les cheveux bruns,... vraiment ? même pas un peu ?_

_voisin Derek : Toujours pas, non_

Stiles esquissa un sourire. Il cliqua sur son dossier photos et sélectionna celle de Derek pour l'ouvrir dans un éditeur d'images. Il cliqua sur les différents filtres et objets à ajouter, les faisant défiler à vive allure. Il rajouta une grosse moustache noire au visage du brun et un sombrero sur sa tête. Il écrivit de manière un peu anarchique un "Olé !" en rouge, puis mit un filtre de surexposition très coloré. Il contempla son œuvre et se mit à rigoler.

Il hésita quelques instants et envoya l'image.

_voisin Derek : …._

_voisin Derek : Tu_

_Stiles : Je ? *smiley mort de rire*_

_voisin Derek : Bon sang. Tu es pire que ce que j'imaginais._

_Stiles : Puis-je t'appeler Miguel ? voisin Miguel ?_

_voisin Derek : Tu as raison, j'ai des envies de meurtre_

_voisin Derek : T'as intérêt à garder cette photo pour toi, je te jure que si je retrouve ça, ou ne serait-ce qu'un élément de cette conversation quelque part en ligne, je viens t'égorger_

_Stiles : Très menaçant._

_Stiles : et comment tu ferais pour me retrouver, gros malin ?_

_voisin Derek : Le fils de shérif ?_

_voisin Derek : Stilinski ?_

Stiles écarquilla les yeux devant son écran. Il parlait parfois tellement qu'il en venait à oublier ce qu'il donnait comme information.

_Stiles : Oh._

_Stiles : Oui._

_Stiles : Bon. Dit comme ça._

_Stiles : Très très persuasif, vraiment._

_voisin Derek : T'as peut-être ma photo, mais moi, je sais où t'habites._

_Stiles : Et tu devrais te rappeler que l'élément important dans tout ça, c'est la profession de mon père, par pitié, ne le perds pas de vue._

_voisin Derek : Est-ce qu'on aurait une petite frousse soudainement ?_

_Stiles : Si peu_

_Stiles : Pourquoi ta sœur avait l'air si gentille et toi si bourru ?_

_voisin Derek : Parce que je suis le cadet, et qu'elle est la petite dernière pourrie gâtée de mes parents ?_

_Stiles : Je vois._

_Stiles : (jalouuuusie)_

_voisin Derek : Et bien j'espère au moins que tes parents ne se sont pas reproduits une deuxième fois_

_Stiles : Malheureusement pour moi, enfant unique_

_voisin Derek : Enfant roi_

_Stiles : Ça y est, on rentre dans les jugements de valeur !_

_voisin Derek : Tu es le premier à avoir insinué que j'étais jaloux de ma sœur..._

_Stiles : Pas faux, je retire_

_Stiles : Tu es juste …_

_Stiles : bougon !_

_voisin Derek : Et ?_

_Stiles : Et ça colle très bien avec ton regard de bad boy, brun et ténébreux_

_Stiles : genre, le mec, inaccessible_

_voisin Derek : Pourquoi est-ce que je continue de répondre ?_

_Stiles : Je ne sais pas._

_Stiles : la magie de l'échange_

_Stiles : ma personnalité charismatique_

_Stiles : mon humour légendaire_

Pas de réponse.

Stiles était amusé et un peu déçu aussi. Il aurait bien aimé continuer de parler à Derek, mais aussi casse-pied qu'il pouvait être, il avait peur de trop insister. Il avait déjà fait plusieurs relances auprès du brun et il sentait qu'il y avait peut être un seuil à ne pas dépasser. Il avait peur de se griller définitivement et de se retrouver blacklisté.

xxx

Le lendemain, Stiles était devant son casier en train de récupérer des bouquins pour son prochain cours de maths, quand Scott se précipita vers lui.

"Putain Stiles tu ne vas pas le croire !" hurla ce dernier alors que sa main s'abattait sur l'épaule de son ami violemment.

"Hey ! Fragile ici." murmura Stiles en faisant rouler le haut de son bras douloureux. Puis il regarda le brun l'air ahuri et excité. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as vu Allison en petite culotte ou quoi ?"

L'enthousiasme de Scott se fana et le regarda d'un air blasé.

"Haha. Très amusant." Puis il esquissa un sourire en coin. "Non, c'est pour toi que ça va être intéressant."

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, tout de suite intéressé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" bafouilla-t-il. Sa curiosité soudainement attisée.

"Ton voisin de numéro beau gosse là, sa sœur, elle s'appelle bien Cora c'est ça ?"

Stiles haussa les sourcils.

"Oui." répondit-il simplement, restant intéressé par le sujet de conversation tournant autour de Derek.

Et le sourire de Scott s'étira à nouveau.

"Je crois qu'elle est ici. Au même lycée que nous."

La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit en grand et resta ouverte quelques secondes, alors que son esprit fusait à quinze mille. Scott continua de lâcher ses informations :

"J'ai entendu des filles parler ce matin dans un couloir. En seconde, il y a une Cora Hale. Ça m'a fait tilt car je crois bien avoir entendu le coach parler plusieurs fois d'un certain Derek Hale comme étant un des meilleurs joueurs de crosse qu'il ait eu."

Le cerveau de Stiles monta dans les tours. Quelle était la probabilité qu'il y ait deux frères et sœurs, à Beacon Hills et dans cette tranche d'âge, s'appelant Cora et Derek ?

Stiles leva ses poings serrés devant lui.

"YES ! Je le tiens !" s'exclama-t-il en hurlant alors que quelques élèves du couloir se retournaient sur eux pour les regarder bizarrement. Stiles leur envoya un sourire ravi et haussa les sourcils. Les adolescents détournèrent les yeux avec rapidité.

"Faut qu'on la trouve et que je lui parle." murmura Stiles sérieusement en fermant d'un geste vif son casier.

"Je savais que tu allais dire ça." sourit Scott. "Je leur ai demandé où elle était ce matin : classe de chimie."

Stiles esquissa un sourire légèrement flippant sur les bords, puis il fixa Scott avec sérieux.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'aime toi, tu le sais."

Scott ricana et ils se dirigèrent tous deux d'un pas pressé vers les salles de sciences naturelles.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la seule classe de seconde attendant dans le couloir, Stiles et Scott échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Il devait y avoir une quinzaine de filles et ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Cora Hale.

Stiles fixa son ami d'un air interrogateur, et Scott haussa les épaules.

"Je sais pas mec." répondit ce dernier à la question muette, reportant son attention sur l'ensemble des lycéennes. Elles papotaient entre elles, attendant l'ouverture de la salle.

Stiles fulmina et respira un bon coup.

"CORA HALE ?!" hurla-t-il.

Scott écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, alors que tous les élèves du couloir se retournèrent vers eux.

"Est-ce que Cora Hale est là ?" continua Stiles le plus naturellement du monde, en balayant les secondes du regard qui les fixaient bizarrement.

Puis une petite brune, assez mignonne, s'avança doucement, haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

"Euh ouais ? C'est moi." déclara-t-elle alors que Stiles étirait un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Il lui fit signe de la main de venir vers eux.

Le jeune fille se tourna pour jeter un regard perplexe à ses copines puis avança vers les deux terminales.

"Salut Cora. C'est Stiles, le voisin de numéro de Derek." annonça-t-il en pointant sa propre poitrine avec son pouce.

Elle haussa les sourcils et le fixa quelques instants, totalement surprise.

"C'est pas possible, vraiment ?!"

"Ouais." continua-t-il en hochant la tête rapidement. "Lui, c'est Scott mon meilleur ami." dit-il en montrant du pouce le brun à côté de lui. "J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à rencontrer Derek." demanda-t-il sérieusement, le plus naturellement du monde.

"Il a eu un coup de foudre." enchaîna Scott en haussa les épaules.

"Hé !" gémit Stiles en fusillant du regard son ami pour le faire taire.

"Oh mon Dieu." souffla Cora. "Tu serais totalement son genre, j'en suis sûre."

Stiles tourna vivement la tête vers elle et la regarda avec de grands yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma tout aussi rapidement. Puis il reprit :

"Vraiment ? Tu... je." bafouilla-t-il. "Ton frère est gay ?" s'exclama-t-il incrédule.

Cora hocha la tête.

"Et célibataire." continua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire en coin.

Un feu d'artifices d'émotions explosa dans le cerveau hyperactif du jeune homme.

xxx

Stiles se recoiffa d'un geste nerveux. On était jeudi, fin de journée, et il n'avait pas rééchangé avec Derek depuis le début de la semaine. En revanche, il avait pu discuter à maintes reprises avec Cora qui s'était révélée être une vraie alliée pour l'aider dans sa mission : rencontrer Derek-sexy-Hale. Et la mission venait de se lancer.

La jeune adolescente venait de lui envoyer un texto il y a quelques minutes. Il relut une dernière fois le message et soupira. Il devait saisir sa chance.

_ **De Cora Hale :** _

_Cora Hale : Il vient de partir à Walmart, celui à côté du cinéma, pour faire quelques courses. C'est ta chance ! Go !_

_Stiles : OK. Je fonce, merci !_

Il glissa nerveusement son portable dans sa poche et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour sortir en trombe et grimper dans sa Jeep garée dans l'allée.

Il conduisit jusqu'au supermarché, se gara sur le parking puis se précipita dans le magasin. Si son père le voyait traquer quelqu'un comme ça, nul doute qu'il le ferait enfermer à Eichen House -ou lui passerait un gros savon d'un air blasé. Il soupira alors que le stress lui tordait l'estomac. Derek était quelque part dans les rayons, et même s'il s'était préparé à cela, ça le rendait totalement nerveux.

Il avança doucement dans l'allée centrale, laissant son regard incertain errer au fil des rayons qu'il découvrait. Il se faisait de plus en plus hésitant à chaque pas. Ses prunelles balayaient les allées, se posant successivement sur les silhouettes des autres clients du magasin.

Puis, soudain, il se figea en apercevant l'homme qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien.

Là, à une trentaine de mètres plus loin, au rayon épicerie fine. Dans un jean noir et un T-shirt couleur bordeaux très serré, c'était Derek Hale. Il tenait un panier dans une main avec quelques produits déjà déposés à l'intérieur. Cette vision était à la fois trop sexy et adorable pour exister.

Stiles arrêta de respirer et recula pour se cacher derrière la tête de gondole. Mon Dieu, il n'y arriverait jamais.

Le brun était encore plus beau que sur cette satané de photo. Bon sang. Il était encore plus musclé que ce qu'il avait imaginé… et cette barbe de trois jours. Il déglutit. Ce mec était un canon. Il baissa rapidement les yeux sur ses propres vêtements, contemplant sa chemise en flanelle ouverte sur son T-shirt blanc et son jean trop large.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement malgré lui.

Il sortit son portable et écrivit rapidement un message.

_ **À Cora Hale :** _

_Stiles : Putain. J'y suis. Il est là, à quelques mètres, mais je ne vais jamais y arriver._

_Cora Hale : T'es sérieux ?_

_Core Hale : T'as changé d'avis ?_

_Stiles : Tu rigoles, c'est un Dieu vivant, il est trop parfait pour moi !_

_Cora Hale : Tu parles de mon frère Stiles…_

_Stiles : Je tremble comme une feuille, c'est mort, j'y arriverai pas._

_Cora Hale : Stiles…_

_Cora Hale : Quand il avait ton âge, il a passé quinze minutes à essayer de lécher son coude car on avait parié 20$ qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire…_

_Cora Hale : Il sait faire l'alphabet en rotant..._

_Stiles : OK OK, j'ai saisi._

_Cora Hale : Désolée, mais là, fallait que je démystifie le truc._

_Cora Hale : Lance-toi !_

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et remit le téléphone dans sa poche en grognant. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'engouffra dans le rayon.

"Et merde." souffla-t-il. Derek n'y était plus.

Il se précipita sur le rayon de derrière et stoppa sa course lorsqu'il y vit le jeune homme regarder les produits, l'air concentré.

Il soupira doucement pour se ressaisir alors que ses jambes en coton le guidèrent de manière presque automatique vers le brun. Il avait envie de hurler intérieurement alors que ses pas le rapprochaient doucement de Derek qu'il ne lâchait pas du regard.

Soudainement, alors qu'il arrivait à environ un mètre du brun, ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et ils eurent un eye contact prolongé. Stiles cessa de respirer à nouveau. Mon Dieu. Ces yeux. Il se noyait. Il sentit le regard de Derek se poser sur lui, de haut en bas.

Stiles entrouvrit à peine la bouche et le brun esquissa un fin sourire à son attention avant de regarder à nouveau les sachets de café face à lui.

Mon Dieu. Derek venait de lui... sourire ? Vraiment ?

Stiles pivota pour regarder également les étalages, alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser au brun à quelques pas de lui. Il voyait, grâce à sa vision périphérique, le bras de Derek se tendre pour attraper une boîte de café. Le cerveau de Stiles était entièrement déconnecté de tout. Il ferma les yeux doucement et tenta de se concentrer sur l'image du brun récitant l'alphabet en rotant. Bon sang. Même ça, ça avait un côté mignon. Il était gravement atteint.

Derek sortit de l'allée et il fallut de longues minutes à Stiles pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était en train de foirer totalement cette mission. C'était une catastrophe. Il attrapa un paquet de café au hasard et sortit de l'allée. Il tourna quelques minutes pour essayer de retrouver Derek mais il l'avait définitivement perdu de vue. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et soupira.

Il se dirigea vers les caisses et fit mine de contempler les magazines posés à quelques pas de là, au rayon presse, attendant sagement de voir le beau brun réapparaître. Il allait bien finir par pointer le bout de son nez pour payer de toute façon.

Sa pensée se confirma quelques minutes plus tard, quand le brun réapparut pour se diriger vers une caisse. Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Le brun commença à déposer ses produits sur le tapis roulant d'une caisse. Stiles attrapa un magazine au hasard avec rapidité avant de se diriger au même endroit, se plantant juste derrière lui. Ce dernier releva la tête, ils se regardèrent à nouveau quelques instants et Stiles jura apercevoir un coin de sa lèvre remonter. Derek reporta son attention sur ses produits, vidant son panier entièrement avant de le déposer au sol sous la caisse. Stiles resta subjugué par l'ensemble de ses gestes.

Il contempla les quelques objets posés : du café, un paquet de riz, une bouteille de jus de fruits, quelques bananes et... ohmonDieu, un paquet de préservatif. Stiles se mordit la lèvre pour tenter vainement d'étouffer le gémissement qui sortait de sa bouche. Le brun à ses côtés lui jeta un regard en biais et Stiles déposa brutalement le contenu de ses mains devant lui, sur le tapis noir qui avançait par à-coups.

Il fronça les yeux alors qu'il voyait son paquet de café posé à côté d'un exemplaire de Playboy magazine.

Son regard s'écarquilla d'horreur. Il se figea sur place. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi stupide ?

Il vit la main du brun se tendre au-dessus des produits pour attraper un séparateur et le positionner entre ses courses et les siennes, à quelques centimètres de ce putain de journal où une blonde bimbo -à moitié nue- faisait la une de couverture.

Stiles claqua sa main contre sa bouche avec effroi. Il n'osait même pas regarder le brun.

Une mère de famille vint se positionner derrière lui, avec son enfant d'environ 8 ans. Stiles avala doucement sa salive alors que le tapis roulant se mettant en marche à nouveau. La personne avant Derek termina de payer et la caissière commença à passer ses articles. Le brun se déplaça de quelques pas pour se positionner en face de l'employée et empaqueta ses produits dans un sac plastique. Stiles soupira et avança également légèrement, suivant le mouvement naturel de la file.

La mère de famille derrière lui déposa ses courses, puis son gamin loucha sur le magazine de Stiles quelques instants, se penchant à outrance sur le tapis. La trentenaire s'offusqua et posa ses mains sur les yeux de sa progéniture. Un air outré déforma son visage.

"Non ! Ne regarde pas ça, c'est un magazine pour les grandes personnes." Elle fusilla Stiles du regard qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

"Oh bordel." gémit-il bruyamment, au summum de la gêne, alors qu'il attrapait le magazine pour le retourner, mais la dernière de couverture n'était guère mieux. Il positionna le paquet de café dessus pour tenter tant bien que mal de cacher les seins dénudés.

Son regard croisa celui de Derek qui glissait son dernier produit dans le sac plastique. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, amusé.

Stiles se sentit fondre.

"Ça fera 32$21 s'il vous plaît." annonça la caissière et Derek sortit son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son jean.

Stiles loucha dessus, se demandant comme un tel objet arrivait à tenir dans ce jean si serré à la perfection sur ses f-. Il releva la tête rapidement avant d'être pris en flagrant délit de matage. Derek sortit sa carte bancaire et la passa sur la machine pour payer.

Stiles essaya de chercher vainement un truc à dire, puis la caissière le salua et commença à passer ses articles. Stiles cligna des yeux rapidement avant de répondre un vague "Bonjour" par automatisme.

Le brun venait d'attraper son sac et de partir. Stiles soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

C'était loupé.

En sortant du magasin quelques minutes plus tard, il scruta le parking à la recherche de la silhouette du brun, maintenant familière, mais n'arriva pas à le retrouver. Il grimpa dans sa Jeep, balança ses courses sur le siège passager et claqua la portière. Il inséra la clé et tourna le contact d'un geste vif alors que son regard se posa avec dépit sur le magazine et le paquet de café qu'il venait de poser à ses côtés. Il était vraiment le roi des nigauds. Cora et Scott allaient se foutre de lui à n'en plus finir.

Quand il revint chez lui, la mort dans l'âme, il s'affala sur le canapé et lança une émission totalement merdique sur des chasseurs de prime. Son portable vibra et il rechigna presque à y jeter un œil. D'un geste las, il le sortit de sa poche et soupira.

Cora. Évidemment.

_ **De Cora Hale :** _

_Cora Hale : Alors ?_

_Cora Hale : Tu t'es dégonflé c'est ça ? Il est revenu l'air de rien._

_Stiles : J'avais prévenu que je n'y arriverai pas. Laisse-moi me morfondre en paix stp._

_Cora Hale : Est-ce qu'il t'a vu au moins ? Tu lui as parlé ?_

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel.

_Cora Hale : Stiles ?_

_Stiles : Oui. Il n'a pas pu me louper…_

_Cora Hale : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_Cora Hale : Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

_Stiles : Votre correspondant est dorénavant injoignable, merci de lui foutre la paix._

_Cora Hale : Très bien. Mais ce n'est que discussion remise._

Stiles soupira. Il posa son téléphone à côté de lui avant de prendre la télécommande et de zapper mécaniquement.

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau.

_Cora Hale : Envoie lui un message... ?_

Stiles grogna. Il s'était tiré une balle de pied, c'était mort. Archi mort.

xxx

Le lendemain au lycée, Scott se moqua royalement de lui. Cora le poursuivit dans tout le lycée pour avoir le plus de détails possibles, chose que Stiles évita cependant de lui donner. La réaction de son meilleur ami avait été suffisamment gênante pour qu'il ne mette pas une deuxième personne dans la confidence de l'incident Playboy - comme il l'appelait.

Cependant, Scott et Cora avaient tous les deux un discours unanime : Stiles ne devait pas lâcher l'affaire. Ils le poussaient à recontacter Derek par un moyen ou un autre. Cora lui proposa même de venir passer la soirée chez elle, mais il refusa. Il voulait que Derek s'intéresse à lui, mais il ne voulait pas l'acculer, ni lui faire peur. C'était compliqué.

Après y avoir réfléchi sans trop de succès une bonne partie de la journée, la sonnerie du lycée sonna le week-end et Stiles rentra chez lui avec une petite idée en tête.

Il se détendit en engloutissant un bol de céréales devant la télé puis fila dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin d'intimité pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il allait recontacter Derek. Oui, juste ça. Rien qui n'allait casser trois pattes à un canard… Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vu en vrai, dans ces satanés rayons de Walmart, cela prenait une toute autre importance. Ce n'était plus un amusement quelconque : il avait vraiment eu un béguin pour le brun.

_ **À Derek sexy Hale :** _

_Stiles : Hey numéro 59_

Stiles s'arrêta. C'était court, précis. Mais il savait que ce ne serait sûrement pas suffisant pour que l'autre ne réponde à nouveau.

_Stiles : Je crois que je t'ai croisé l'autre jour._

Il attendit quelques instants et un message ne tarda pas à apparaître.

_Derek sexy Hale : ?_

Stiles soupira. Bon, au moins, c'était déjà une forme de communication. Mieux que rien.

_Stiles : À Walmart ?_

_Derek sexy Hale : Comment ça ?_

_Derek sexy Hale : Cette semaine ?_

_Stiles sexy Hale : Hier Derek, hier._

_Stiles : Je pense (sans trop me tromper) que je t'ai reconnu._

Il eut un temps mort et Stiles se demanda si Derek allait répondre. Peut-être qu'il trouvait ça bizarre, peut-être qu'il pensait qu'il l'avait… comme suivi ? Ce qui était techniquement le cas bien sûr, mais si Cora avait tenu sa langue, son frère ne pouvait pas le savoir.

_Derek sexy Hale : Est-ce que tu es ce mec du rayon café ?_

Stiles relut la phrase trois fois. Il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment interpréter les propos du brun. Il l'avait remarqué suffisamment pour qu'il devienne soudainement "le mec du rayon café" ? Pour être honnête, il pensait que s'il avait dû marquer la mémoire du brun, son surnom aurait plutôt été "le mec du Playboy magazine".

_Stiles : Oui_

_Stiles : et de la caisse aussi … (et si on pouvait juste s'en arrêter là pour la description avant que je meure de honte totalement)_

_Derek sexy Hale : Je vois_

_Derek sexy Hale : Tu es libre pour boire un verre ?_

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Il cligna rapidement des paupières et resta déconfit un moment. Comment devait-il interpréter cela ? Son cerveau de génie avait dû se faire la malle dans la stratosphère parce qu'il ne trouva aucune explication logique à ça.

_Stiles : Pardon ?_

_Stiles : Je veux dire, vraiment ?_

_Stiles : Je veux dire... oui._

_Stiles : Oui._

_Derek sexy Hale : Très bien. Quand ?_

Stiles réfléchit à toute allure. Il devait être en train de rêver. Il regarda l'heure, il était à peine 18h.

_Stiles : Ce soir ? Sinon ce week-end ?_

_Stiles : Je n'ai rien de prévu._

_Derek sexy Hale : Ce soir dans ce cas._

Stiles fronça les sourcils à nouveau alors qu'il relisait les derniers messages. Venait-il vraiment de conclure un rencard avec Derek sexy Hale ?

Ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous pour 20h dans un bar de Beacon Hills et Stiles se sentit petit à petit perdre tous ses moyens. Il avait besoin d'être éclairé, il avait besoin de parler et de se calmer.

Il écrivit rapidement un message à Cora.

_ **À Cora Hale :** _

_Stiles : BOUM bébé !_

_Stiles : Ton frère vient de m'inviter à boire un verre ce soir._

_Cora : Hein ?!_

_Cora : Vraiment ?!_

_Cora : RACONTE_

_Stiles : Oui. Vraiment (merci du soutien)_

_Stiles : Je lui ai dit qu'on s'était croisé à Walmart et il a enchaîné avec "et si on allait boire un verre ?" comme si c'était normal._

_Stiles : (HELP !)_

_Cora : Hm, je comprends mieux pourquoi il vient de prendre une douche._

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

_Stiles : QUOI ?!_

_Cora : Je te l'avais dit_

_Cora : Tu es totalement son genre._

_Cora : Amusez-vous bien ! Haha_

Stiles resta interdit quelques secondes avant de regarder sa montre. Il se rua dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Bordel de merde !

xxx

Quand Stiles arriva au bar, il avait les mains moites, le palpitant en vrac et un nœud dans l'estomac. Il avait mis un T shirt gris et le jean le moins large qu'il avait dans son armoire. Il scanna le lieu du regard et son regard se posa sur le brun assis dans un coin, à une table au fond de la pièce. Il portait un jean noir et un T shirt bleu nuit moulant parfaitement ce torse sculpté à la perfection. Mon Dieu, il n'arriverait jamais à aligner trois mots face à lui.

Le brun tourna la tête dans sa direction et esquissa un sourire fin en le voyant. Stiles bloqua sa respiration. Il leva la main faiblement pour le saluer et ses pas le guidèrent mécaniquement jusqu'à la table où Derek ne le quittait pas des yeux.

"Salut." s'éleva la voix grave de Derek alors que Stiles arrivait devant lui. Le châtain détourna la tête nerveusement et tira une chaise pour s'installer à ses côtés.

"Hey ! Yo ! Salut !" répondit-il en finissant par se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher le flot de paroles de continuer de sortir de sa bouche. Il fixa Derek, mal à l'aise, et tritura ses doigts d'un geste nerveux.

Derek esquissa à nouveau un sourire en coin.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Stiles se noya totalement dans les orbes verts teintés de doré.

"Tu bois quelque chose ?" demanda le brun d'une voix grave et Stiles se sentit fondre.

Il se lécha rapidement les lèvres pour les humidifier.

"Euh, un Coca ?"

Derek le fixa, amusé, et hocha la tête. Il se leva pour aller au bar commander à boire et Stiles se laissa couler dans son siège. Il était totalement nerveux. Il essaya de faire des exercices de respiration ridicules. Un truc totalement inutile qui ne fit que lui donner davantage le tournis.

Derek revint quelques minutes plus tard, déposant deux verres sur la table. Il poussa le Coca vers Stiles et porta le verre de bière à sa bouche pour en boire quelques gorgées.

"Merci." souffla Stiles en acquiesçant légèrement la tête alors que Derek le fixait de son regard pénétrant.

"Tu fais souvent ce genre de chose ?" murmura finalement le brun, ne cessant d'examiner le visage du châtain face lui.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

"Hein ? Quoi ? Sortir dans un bar ? Euh, pas vraiment." Derek fronça les sourcils et Stiles comprit qu'ils ne parlaient sûrement pas de la même chose. "Ah euh, tu parles d'envoyer des SMS à des gens que je ne connais pas ? Non c'est une première. Une première effectuée ensuite neuf fois d'affilés ceci dit, mais euh..." Derek fronça les sourcils. "Peut-être que tu parles du fait d'acheter des magazines Playboy et là je te jure que ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis l'âge de mes 14 ans." grimaça Stiles, totalement mal à l'aise.

Derek haussa un sourcil et Stiles se tut. Il se pinça les lèvres alors qu'il réalisait tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche ? Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque avec dépit.

Derek esquissa un sourire amusé. Encore.

"Je parlais des messages." répondit-il calmement, puis il s'avança doucement, s'accoudant sur la table, et reprit d'une voix profonde et posée : "Mais je n'ai pas de problème avec le fait que tu achètes des Playboy, à condition que ça ne reflète qu'une partie de tes goûts."

Stiles s'empourpra et regarda son Coca devant lui avant de bafouiller :

"Euh, ouais, non. Bien sûr. Je veux dire, j'ai des goûts super éclectiques. Vraiment. J'aime tout, la diversité, tout ça, c'est bien." Puis il releva la tête et regarda Derek horrifié. "Enfin pas trop éclectique non plus, hein. Je veux dire, quand je dis 'tout' ça reste super classique, éclectique-classique tu vois… Oh bordel". gémit-il, fatigué par ses propres propos.

Il se tut et Derek haussa à nouveau ses sourcils doucement.

"J'ai compris." déclara-t-il simplement pour rassurer Stiles qui levait les yeux au ciel.

"Bon sang, fait chaud ici, non ?" s'exclama ce dernier soudainement avant de porter son Coca à sa bouche et de s'enfiler la moitié du verre d'une traite.

Il le reposa devant lui un peu brusquement et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main.

Tant pis s'il devait tout faire foirer, mais clairement, il ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de cette situation comme ça. Son cerveau lui hurlait de demander des explications. Il avait besoin de nourrir sa matière grise d'informations pour lui éviter de faire des bonds dans tous les sens.

"Et toi ? Je veux dire… Enfin, pourquoi tu m'as proposé de boire un verre ? Tu n'avais pas l'air super emballé que je te parle au début. Pas que j'en sois pas content, hein, mais c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me proposes d'aller boire un coup, comme ça."

Il regarda Derek dans les yeux et déglutit.

"Parce que tu es totalement mon genre." déclara le brun, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux en grand alors que son cœur s'emballait plus que de raison.

"Mon Dieu, Cora avait tellement raison." laissa-t-il échapper, les yeux toujours grands ouverts.

Derek haussa un sourcil, puis se recula dans son siège, fixant Stiles, incertain.

"Oups..." souffla Stiles en se grattant la tête et Derek fronça les sourcils.

"Est-ce que c'est une blague ?" demanda le brun perplexe. "Est-ce que tu connais ma sœur et vous me faites un genre de farce stupide ?" Son ton était redevenu sérieux et son regard se faisait soudainement plus sévère.

"Non non !" s'exclama Stiles, totalement paniqué. "Non." reprit-il plus sérieusement en regardant Derek avec sincérité. "Je t'assure… il se trouve que Cora et moi sommes au même lycée." Derek haussa les sourcils et Stiles continua. "Je ne le savais pas quand je t'ai écrit. Je veux dire, on est vraiment voisin de numéro, c'est un pur hasard." répondit-il en haussant les épaules. "Et un sacré hasard." reprit-il doucement. "Parce que clairement, t'es totalement mon genre aussi." termina-t-il en un souffle, ses prunelles couleur whisky toujours plongées dans celles du brun.

Derek le fixa quelques instants, comme captivé, puis rapprocha son visage de lui. Stiles se mordit la lèvre et le brun franchit les derniers centimètres entre eux pour venir l'embrasser. Stiles ferma les yeux automatiquement, sentant le brun happer ses lèvres, sa barbe courte frotter le bord de sa bouche dans un geste sensuel. La pression dura quelques secondes durant lesquelles le cerveau de Stiles s'était mis sur arrêt.

"Oh mon Dieu." souffla-t-il faiblement contre les lèvres du brun.

Derek se décolla légèrement et plongea son regard vert dans celui de Stiles qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, totalement perdu. Le châtain fit glisser ses prunelles sur la bouche entourée de barbe et passa rapidement sa langue sur ses propres lèvres d'un geste nerveux. Il revint ancrer ses yeux dans le regard pénétrant de Derek.

"Refais-le." demanda-t-il doucement, et Derek se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser.

.

Fin

.


End file.
